


Nobody Bites Like Gaston

by MerthurIsMyOTP



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Biting, Bromance, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gaston realizes he needs Lefou in his life, Le Duo - Freeform, Lefou is pretty much done with Gaston, Lefou is very much in love with Gaston, M/M, Questioning, Romance, Wrestling, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: Gaston narrowed his eyes as he watched Lefou staring at him, challenging him. Lefou has been… Oddly self-assured today. Gaston wasn’t used to that at all.------Lefou challenges Gaston for a fight, and Gaston is an asshole about it. He realizes how much Lefou actually means to him and goes after him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I heard Lefou singing "In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston" and showed a bite mark on his stomach, I just HAD to write about it. So, here it is ;)

Gaston narrowed his eyes as he watched Lefou staring at him, _challenging him._ Lefou has been… Oddly self-assured today. Gaston wasn’t used to that at all.

“Well, what do you say?”

“Don’t be foolish, Lefou. You know you could never beat me. I won’t fight you.” Gaston thought that would be enough to shut Lefou’s sassy mouth, but the smile on the smaller man’s face only grew bigger.

“Are you scared, Gaston?”

Gaston huffed out a laugh and shook his head. He, scared? There were only a couple things that really scared Gaston (not that he’d ever admit it), but Lefou certainly wasn’t one of those things.

“I’m not scared, and you know that. I won’t fight you because you wouldn’t stand a chance. It wouldn’t be challenging enough for me. Maybe you can ask Stanley to fight you, though I’d bet my money on him too.”

That _had_ been enough to wipe away the smile from Lefou’s face. He narrowed his eyes and took a fast step forward, pushing Gaston away from him roughly. Gaston, who hadn’t been expecting the tiny man to actually attack him, was taken by surprise and had to regain balance. The villagers who’d been watching the scenario started to whisper. Gaston gritted his teeth. He wouldn’t let Lefou embarrass him. He put down his beer aggresively and grabbed the collar of Lefou’s shirt in a tight grip.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again.” Gaston snapped at him. Lefou narrowed his eyes and seemed unfazed by Gaston’s threat, which was something new as well.

“I can do whatever I want. Now, let me go and I’ll save your little ego ass by apologizing out loud, but know that I don’t mean it at all.”

Gaston growled and let go of Lefou, eyeing him furiously. Lefou took a step back, his facial expression scared. _What an actor…_

“I-I’m sorry, Sir. You were right. I won’t do it again.”

With that, he stalked off. Gaston looked at the villagers, but as they caught his gaze they quickly turned their heads, pretending as if nothing happened. Only Stanley kept staring at him and after a few seconds, the boy actually had the courage to walk towards him. _What was up with these people’s confidence today?_

“Let’s sit down.” Stanley offered. Gaston nodded, not wanting to make another scene. They sat down at the bar and Gaston ordered a beer for the both of them.

“Gaston, I know that what I say probably doesn’t affect you at all, but…”

“Spill.”

“Well… I think you really hurt Lefou’s feelings there. Does he really deserve that? He’s so loyal to you. He admires you. Of course he knows that he’ll never win in a fight with you, but he just wanted some fun. He’s the person who’d do anything for you. It’s not nice to hurt him like that…”

Gaston took a sip from his beer and took a second to think about what Stanley said. Lefou really was loyal to him. Actually, he couldn’t even think about an existence without the smaller man. He’s always been there.

“Fine, don’t answer me, just… Think about it.” Stanley sighs and takes hold of his beer, ready to walk away. Gaston grabbed his arm.

“I was thinking about it, Stanley.”

Stanley raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue. Gaston sighed, this clearly wasn’t one of his best days.

“I just got angry when he pushed me, I don’t want people to think I’ve changed into a weaker person. I wanted to show them I could handle it…”

“At Lefou’s cost.”

“I… Yes. I guess so.”

Stanley shook his head and took a sip from his beer as well.

“If you, in any way, care about Lefou. You go after him and you apologize.” Gaston huffed out a laugh.

“If I do that, I’m definitely a weak man.”

“No, Gaston. Not going after him makes you weak. Being able to admit a mistake, _that’s_ when you’re strong and courageous. I’m not telling you what to do, I’m merely giving you advice.”

With that, Stanley walked back to Tom and Dick and Gaston was left alone at the bar. He quickly drank the rest of his beer and stood up. _Today is a weird day. Let’s just roll with it…_ He walked outside.

“Lefou? Lefou I know you’re still around somewhere.”

No answer.

“I'm… I just want to talk about what I just said. I… I’d rather say it in person, so if you would please come to me we can talk…”

“So, talk.”

Gaston jumped at Lefou’s voice and he turned around quickly, seeing a slight grin on the smaller man’s face. He almost wanted to shout at him again, but Gaston flexed his fingers a few times, he couldn’t ruin this moment right now.

“I did not expect you to be behind me.”

“I know.”

Gaston swallowed and dragged his hand through his hair. “Look, Lefou… I’m sorry.”

“Sure you are. You do this all the time and I’m growing tired of it, Gaston. I try so hard to please you and all you can do is embarrass me in front of the villagers. You should come with a better apology than “I’m sorry” to make up for that.”

“I… I really don’t know what else to say, Lefou… I truly am sorry… Stanley said-“

“Stanley sent you?”

“Well, actually-“

“I’m done, Gaston. You can’t even come up with the idea yourself!” Lefou shook his head and walked away. Gaston didn’t know what caused it, but in that moment, he realized how much of an awful person he actually was. Lefou was the only one ever who Gaston couldn’t live without, no matter how pathetic that made him.

“P-please, Lefou. Please don’t go…”

Lefou stopped right in his tracks. “Look, Gaston, please stop with-“ he started, but when he turned around his angry face softened. There must have been something in Gaston’s posture that changed his mind.

“You’re serious.” He whispered. Gaston took a shaky breath and nodded.

“I’m sorry, okay. I don’t know how… How to say what I feel. Or think. Or whatever. I’m not used to it, Lefou… I just know that I don’t want you to leave…”

Lefou slowly walked back to him and Gaston could almost cry in relief. Lefou slowly took hold of his arm.

“Come, let’s go to your place so we can talk properly, okay?” Lefou suggested and Gaston nodded. For the first time in his life he let Lefou take the lead of their situation. Gaston could only hope it would turn out okay.

Once they finally settled on the couch in front of Gaston’s fireplace, Gaston felt nervous again. He’s never felt this… Vulnerable? Not in a long, long time… After his mother died when he was seven, he hadn’t been able to allow himself to be vulnerable. His father had been a good man… But he was always travelling, or at war. Gaston had been all on his own for most the year. He first met Lefou when he was sixteen, and the boy had been at his side ever since. Lefou had been the first person to tell Gaston how handsome he was, how strong, how heroic.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” Gaston snapped, and then he sighed. “Sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me today. I was… Thinking about my parents.” Gaston admitted, causing Lefou to frown.

“Your parents?”

“Yeah, but I’d rather not talk about them. I want to apologize again for, you know, what happened in the tavern. Why did you push me though?” Lefou shook his head. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me?”

“Okay fine, but remember that you _asked_ for it. When you said that Stanley would still win a fight from me, you basically implied that both Stanley and I are very weak, which is not nice since Stanley is a very good friend of mine and he isn’t a weak person at all. But what matters is that you implied that I’m weak. That you didn’t believe in me at all, even though I’m your friend.”

“Oh.”

“But, let’s just forget about it, okay? I won’t ask you to fight me again and then we should be all good.” Lefou said, with his usual smile, but there was something about it in his voice. Lefou still wanted to fight him. Gaston remembered what Stanley had said to him. _Lefou just wanted a fun time._ Gaston chuckled.

“What a shame, I thought maybe we could have a wrestling match to let go of this tension.” Gaston said with a grin.

“Are you serious? I thought I wasn’t ‘challenging’ enough?”

“That was before you pushed me. So, are you up for a wrestling match?”

Lefou nodded enthusiastically, but before he had the chance to get ready, Gaston jumped on top of him causing Lefou to shriek. Gaston took hold of Lefou’s wrists, but before he could pin them into the couch Lefou hooked his ankle into the back of Gaston’s knee and they fell off the couch. Gaston gasped as his back hit the floor.

“Oh you’re so going to pay for that.”

“Come and get me,” Lefou smirked and freed his hands. Gaston cursed under his breath, he didn’t know Lefou was this good. But, of course, Gaston would always be better. He bucked his hips up with force, causing Lefou lose his balance and Gaston used that moment to roll on top of Lefou again, actually pressing his wrists into the floor now.

“Ouch, Gaston, your knee, please get it out of my groin!” Lefou shouted out loud, to which Gaston only pressed his knee down a bit harder. Lefou squirmed beneath him and let out pained whimpers.

“Do you give up yet, Lefou? Do you admit I’m stronger than you?”

“N-No, I won’t, just, ouch!” Lefou was stong, but not as strong as Gaston. The tall man enjoyed the feeling of control he had over his friend. _He’s missed this._ Lefou’s knees were getting dangerously close to Gaston’s own groin though. He had to do something quick.

That’s when Gaston saw the perfect opportunity. Lefou’s shirt has moved up during the fight and his pale skin was too inviting. Gaston leaned down and sank his teeth down into Lefou’s skin without mercy. Lefou screamed, kicking his legs up in an attempt to push Gaston away from him.

“Okay! Okay! Gaston you win! I surrender!”

Gaston grinned as he leaned back. Lefou gently touched the fresh bite mark on his stomach and cursed softly.

“That wasn’t fair!” Lefou exclaimed, but his eyes showed how much he’d enjoyed their little fight.

“I don’t care,” Gaston said back. He winked and helped Lefou get back on his feet. The small man quickly pulled his shirt down and hissed in pain.

“I’m going to feel that for days,” Lefou sighed, and something about those words made Gaston’s heart beat faster in his chest. He didn’t know what it was. It’s been a long time since he’s had this much fun with someone. Since he wrestled for fun, instead of killing someone or trying to prove himself to the people of Villeneuve. He quickly shook his head.

“May it remind you that I’m stronger than you are,” Gaston joked and flexed his arms. Lefou patted Gaston’s biceps and nodded. “You sure are.”

They stared at each other for a couple seconds. Lefou’s hand felt warm and soft on his arm and, it was stupid, but he felt like he _himself_ softened at the caring touch. Lefou blinked and quickly pulled away, a light blush spreading on his cheeks.

“I- I have to go home now. It’s already late.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Well, goodnight then, Gaston.”

“Goodnight, Lefou. Again, I’m sorry for what happened in the tavern. I… Just tell me whenever I do that to you again, okay?”

“I’m starting to wonder how many beers you’ve had this evening, but I like you like this Gaston. I just hope you’ll remember tomorrow morning…”

Lefou left after that, and Gaston said down in front of the fireplace again. He chuckled at himself. _I like you like this Gaston._ The thing is, he wasn’t drunk at all. He would remember it.


End file.
